


I Belong To The Ocean/Exact Opposite Of My Job

by Peacechan09



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Graphic Description, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character-centric, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacechan09/pseuds/Peacechan09
Summary: {Based on a poll for Mr.Creepypasta Amino, they wanted me to post my OCs back stories to other sites! And AO3 and Wattpad were the winners! But don't worry, I am still into Hetalia and will continue to work on those stories as well as this.~Peace-Chan}A unnatural child, a rogue doctor, and some really bad family issues. No one will leave uncorrupted.Alice Osborne is not normal. In fact, she's not even truly human. She's a lab experiment, and made to survive global warming. Now, she's struggling to fight off the drugs, abusive parents, bullying, and hallucinations driving her insane. Oh, and she's not even past her teen years. She's 11 years old.Elliot Sanders was your average doctor. He worked in the children's ward, and was rather nice if you didn't look back at all the child abuse and neglect. One day, someone tries to kill him, and instead that person ends up dead. Now, he's trying to keep himself hidden. Oh, and he's not exactly emotionally stable. He will attack at any given moment.





	1. [1/?]

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: an upside down, or right side up question mark will determine which side of the story you are seeing!   
> Upside down(¿):Elliot   
> Rightside Up(?): Alice

Alice was trying to relax, her head was pounding, and a migraine burned behind her eyes. This had been happening for a while now. Alice hissed in pain. She had been here for a while now. Why wasn't she dreaming like normal? She felt off, as usual. But unfortunately, the bright, sterile lights in her room flickered on, and she was forced to start her day. As usual. She changed out of the stiff, white hospital gown, and into her normal wear. A collared white shirt, a black tie, and grey dress pants. Her mother, Eliza Osborne called her down to get her specially made lunch, and the things necessary for school. It was the same thing almost everyday, and frankly, the Eleven year old was getting extremely tired of it. 

Alice yearned for a chance to do something new. Like have just a sip of water. For some, odd and extremely strict reason, she could not have any drinks. Her throat was so dry, it hurt every time she spoke. She wanted, no she desperately needed water. She needed it badly. 

Alice's thoughts had to come to a halt however, as she was now at the dreaded hell known as school. She walked into the accursed building, and began what would be her worst, day ever.

Ah, the dreaded school day. A child's worse fears, especially, when it all goes wrong. For Alice, few things went wrong, but it started out bad. Again. She was opening her locker, and then her least favorite person stopped by. "Oh, It's Alice In Wonderland, wonder what's she's thinking about!" she couldn't stand that aggravating, high pitched voice. And that voice belonged to none other than Lexi Bella DeVil. 

"Aren't you listening to me freak? Or are you gonna drink the nearest potion and shrink away? Or maybe she's gonna follow some rabbit and disappear for good." 

Everyone laughed at her. Everyday it was like this. Alice went to walk away, but Lexi pushed her down. "You're not getting away that easily! Listen here, you will never be normal. No one cares if you die. If you fell into the ocean, no one would notice." 

Oh wow, how original. Was what Alice was thinking, she didn't care however, and walked off. Another day, another way to escape. The second thing that happened was the teacher kept giving her nasty looks. And classmates shooting spitballs at her. Oh boy, she was sick and tired of everything. While the teacher was too busy yapping about something she had no interest in, the girl picked up her things and left.

Alice had walked into the bathroom, and looked at her hair. It was bland, boring. A meaningless brown. She would have to change that, maybe...later.  
When maybe, they'd stop putting metal tools in her body, and ripping it apart and putting it back together again. All she wanted was to understand, why sometimes when she awoke she could see entrails that looked nothing like the things she had seen in science class. Human entrails weren't supposed to look like that, right?

Alice looked deep into the mirror, staring into her bland brown eyes. She stared, until she could feel, something on her neck open up. She then jumped away from the mirror, having heard the bell for next period. Mum and Dad were going to be upset at her, and spend extra time, rearranging things inside her head. But....what did she have to lose at this point? Whenever they took something, it'd always grow back, how the human body was supposed to work, right? At least that's what she had learned. Did they care, like they said they did? Did they really? 

As Alice ghosted through her day, she felt unselted. Something felt wrong, no, something was wrong. She arrived at her sixth period, and there was that stupid, disgusting girl again.   
Lexi.  
"Oh, off with her head!" the uncultured-swine chortled as everyone followed with her. The soon-to-be mind shattered girl stared her down, with her blank eyes. She felt something break inside of her, and pushed down her desk. 

Alice walked towards that disgusting, stupid, worthless pig of a person, and stared her down. "Do....your worst." the mind-shattered girl spoke aloud, and grinned.

This is where it all began to go...somewhere unpleasant.

Lexi began beating the girl yelling, and screaming. Soon, others joined in, angry with Alice for disrespecting their queen bee.  
Broken nose, black eye, fingers bent out of shape, bruises and...what was wrong with her blood? It wasn’t normal.  
It was this inky black, and so it was odd.

And so, Alice ended her day, broken, bloody and beaten. She had been knocked unconscious after the first hit from Lexi anyways, so did it truly matter how she ended her day? 

Perhaps.


	2. [1/¿]

Elliot, just some normal 28 year old doctor. Right? Wrong. He got through the works of today, saving lives, consoling familes, and just the normal everyday stuff. Until, he was leaving for his small apartment, and he got attacked.

Who would attack a doctor? Who?

Apparently the man who laid dead at his feet. Elliot didn't know what he was doing, and whoops, the man was dead. "Oh god...this is the opposite of my job...what do I do?" The poor confused doctor muttered. So, Elliot dragged the body off, and hoped to whatever god there was out there, that no one was watching.

But in fact, many creatures of the night watched in silence. Elliot went home in silence looking at his hands, the hands that choked that man to death. Why had he done that? Had something in him awoken, and caused him to fight back instead of taking the hits like normal? Why hadn't he given up? What was wrong with him? Why was he such a screwup? This was just great for Elliot. He was already a awkward, and failure filled person, and now, he'd get why when no one would trust him. He did just kill a man. Oh man, this was not ok. Not ok, at all. He opened the door to his apartment, and checked at least five times to make sure it was locked after he closed it. As he stared at his bed in the corner of the room. "Everything is ok....as long as people don't find that body." Somehow, no one noticed. So, Elliot went on to work, slightly more cautious then normal. He jumped when talked to, and seemed more odd to the patients. He was scared, and then, he watched the news. "A dead body has been found near the woods near the hospital today. There are no fingerprints, and it seems the person was strangled to death." Elliot dropped the tray of medical tools he was holding. Oh god, this was not good. Was he wearing gloves when he killed them? He was. What now? What was he going to do? This was so bad, so very bad. What was he going to do? He could go to jail for the rest of life, or get a second over life sentence, or the death penalty. No. No, all of his hard work to appear sane, all gone- Gone. Gone! Someone was speaking. "He's having a panic attack! Someone, get help!" And that, was the last he heard, before it all faded away to black, and he could feel himself fall forwards. Elliot was an idiot, a really big one. Why did he react like that? Elliot awoke to blinding hospital lights. He groaned and slowly sat up. His mouth was chalky, and he really needed water. He only noticed, that his coworker, MiMi, was standing near him a few minutes later and she was crying. "I really worried for you, you know....." she cast her gaze downwards. Elliot knew all about her little crush on him, and in all honesty, he just wasn't interested. He'd rather kiss a rock, which, he has in fact done. MiMi looked at her pastel pink nails. Her golden hair seemed to shimmer, and wow would you look at that, Elliot realized she was trying to seduce him. It wasn't working. MiMi turned to him, and gave a flirty smile, and walked closer. "Maybe...I could help?" she had this...disgusting look in her eyes. 'Is she seriously trying this?' The emotionless doctor stood, shakily however, and left the room without a word. MiMi was a good person, although she tried to hard to get his attention, why couldn't she take the hint? As Elliot walked down the hall, he was greeted by another nurse. "Dr.Sanders, your father's here. His arms have been cut off." that of course, was the start of his downwards spiral to mental instability. Elliot didn't care for his father. He abused his mother, hurt him and his siblings, and was generally-dare he say it? An asshole. He wanted to make sure he was dead, and hoped he went straight to hell. So, he would make sure, that this man, would feel all of the pain he has felt, starting- Today.


End file.
